Hot
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Perhaps it was just the heat getting to Tohru's head that was causing her to stare at Kyo like that. Oneshot.


**Title:** Hot

**Pairing:** Kyo/Tohru

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Rating:** T (for some suggestive language)

**Author's Note:** It was kinda hard for me to keep Tohru in-character in this oneshot, considering the fact that she's so innocent, and therefore wouldn't really notice something like how sexy Kyo looks without his shirt on, but I tried my best. XD Hopefully she doesn't seem too out of character.

* * *

Tohru stood near the open doorway, watching in secrecy as a shirtless Kyo threw slow but aggressive-looking punches at the air, alternating between each of his fists. He let out a low grunting noise with each punch he threw, a noise that ignited an unknown tingling feeling inside Tohru's body with each one she heard. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she studied the handsome features of Kyo's face, noticing the determined look in his eyes. His orange bangs swept across his forehead each time one of his arms jerked forward, his tan skin glistening with sweat from the sun beating down on his perfectly chiseled body. The brunette-haired girl tightly clutched the edge of the sliding door in uneasiness. It wasn't like her to stare at Kyo like this. After all, she was Tohru Honda, innocent and pure, not a single perverse thought in that slightly air-filled head of hers…

So _why_ on _earth_ couldn't she seem to take her eyes off of Kyo this morning?

She could feel her face quickly starting to heat up as she continued staring at the orange-haired boy intently. Her eyes eventually started traveling down his lean upper body of their own accord. They scanned his broad shoulders, moving down his muscular back to gape at his sharp shoulder blades. She briefly looked at his arms, admiring his thin but strong biceps as she secretly wondered to herself what they felt like. But she abruptly shook off the thought as her eyes continued trailing farther down his smooth back, until her gaze suddenly locked itself to blatantly stare at his tight, round—

"Miss Honda?"

"_AAAAAHHH!_" Tohru shrieked at the top of her lungs, practically jumping out of her skin. Her two long braids whipped through the air as she spun around to come face-to-face with an unkempt and tired-looking Yuki. She threw a hand onto her chest, right over her racing heart. Her face felt like it was on fire now as she simply gaped at Yuki, finding herself breathless from her sudden outburst.

Unfortunately for the now completely flustered Tohru, her ear-piercing scream had immediately caught the attention of the one person she was trying to stay hidden from. She let out a shorter but still equally loud scream when she felt his strong hand suddenly latch onto her shoulder. Her heart stopped as she froze beneath his touch.

"Hey!" came Kyo's voice from behind her, filled with urgency and concern. He let go of her shoulder as she slowly turned around to face him, her mouth agape and her eyes trembling. The scared look on her face was more than enough to make the suddenly overprotective Kyo feel even _more_ worried about her. "Why the hell did you just scream?" he demanded. "Did that damn rat touch you? 'Cause if he did, I swear to God, I'll kick his ass!"

"Calm down, you stupid cat," Yuki quickly said as he crossed his arms over his chest in a nonchalant manner. "I would never do such a disgusting thing like that."

Kyo glared at his nemesis, a frustrated growl escaping his lips.

"Shut up, damn rat!" he shouted as he stepped right in front of Tohru and reached for Yuki's shirt. He grabbed a fistful of the light blue material and yanked the rat towards him, his eyes darkening with anger. "That still won't stop me from punching your girly face in right now," the seething cat said in a low, threatening voice, a voice that caused Tohru's heart to suddenly jump in excitement.

"Eh!" she cried out in surprise as she felt her face flush hotly. Luckily for her, the noise went completely unnoticed by both Yuki and Kyo, who were now much too wrapped up in their own pointless argument to pay any attention to her. After a few moments of bickering, Kyo raised his fist, threatening to punch the other boy if he didn't shut up, despite the fact that he wasn't even talking. Before he could fulfill his threatening task, Shigure suddenly walked in. He sighed at the scene before him.

"How many times have I told you two that if you're going to fight, do it outside!" the dog said in an exasperated tone. "I'm tired of my poor, innocent house getting smashed all the time!"

Kyo tossed an angry glance in Shigure's direction, staring at him with a look that could kill. He let out a snarl of frustration as he finally released Yuki's shirt. Without another word, he left the room, making his way back outside into the sweltering heat. As soon as he was gone, Yuki sighed tiredly, reaching up to casually straighten out his wrinkled shirt.

"Well, anyway," he started, turning his attention back to the still mildly flustered Tohru, "I apologize for startling you earlier, Miss Honda."

"Oh, no, no!" Tohru immediately protested, bringing up her hands and frantically waving them back and forth. "It wasn't your fault, really! It was mine! I shouldn't have screamed like that! I don't even know why I did! I guess I was just so busy staring at Kyo that I—"

She abruptly cut off her own sentence, realizing in horror what she just blurted out. Her blood started rushing up to her cheeks in a flashing moment, leaving her face feeling boiling hot. The room became so dead silent that she was sure everyone was now able to hear her heart pounding furiously against her chest. It felt like a hammer inside her body, thudding repeatedly and quickly, as though it were trying to burst out of her. The expression on her face became frozen in a look of deep embarrassment, shock, and fear as her gaze simply stayed on Yuki. He was staring back at her with widened eyes, unsure how he should respond to that. Even Shigure, who was usually the one to cause awkward silences, and, ironically, also the one to break them, found himself utterly speechless.

"U-Um…" Tohru stammered nervously, her already heated temperature quickly rising with each painfully slow second that went by. She allowed her hands to drop, although one of them inched back up to nervously clutch onto her braid. She pulled on it tightly as her index finger began twirling around the bunched-up strands that hung from the bottom of it. "I-I, uh…" she started, pausing to let out a forced giggle, which only further showed just how uncomfortable she was currently feeling. "What I meant was…" she started again, but her timid voice trailed off from there. She let go of her braid and sighed in defeat. What was the point? It wasn't like she could just take back her little slip-up, as much as she desperately wanted to. She knew the damage was already done.

The increasingly awkward silence went on for several more seconds—which felt much, _much_ longer to Tohru—before someone else finally decided to speak up.

"Wait…_what?_"

Tohru froze, her heart skipping a beat.

_Kyo._

She instinctively clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him and risk embarrassing herself even more. But her eyes instantly snapped back open when she felt that familiar warm hand touch her shoulder. Without thinking, she turned her head, her sapphire eyes locking onto his auburn ones. His were widened in shock, hers in fear.

The tension in the room grew so unbelievably thick in that moment_, _although Shigure was quick to alleviate it.

"Well then…" he started, folding his arms together, "I suppose you two would like some privacy. Come, Yuki."

The still completely dumbstruck Yuki turned to look at his cousin, then at Kyo and Tohru, then back at his cousin. Finally, he shrugged and turned to leave, following behind Shigure as the two of them walked out of the room. An awkward silence quickly filled the air once more as the two now totally alone teens stared at each other. Tohru wasn't sure if Kyo was waiting for her to explain herself, but fortunately for her, Kyo was the first to finally speak.

"So, uh…" he said in the most sheepish-sounding voice she'd _ever_ heard from him. He suddenly diverted his gaze from her as he continued, "…you were…_staring_ at me?"

He waited a few seconds before looking Tohru in the eyes again, and when he did, she nearly jolted out of her body in surprise. Her breath hitched inside her throat, making it impossible for her to answer him verbally. So, instead, she settled on giving him a shy nod, her face growing hotter and hotter by the second as she waited anxiously for him to speak again. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect, but she watched as Kyo's lips slowly curved upward into a small grin, his cheeks flushing a light shade of crimson as he let out a soft chuckle.

"And Shigure thought _I_ was a pervert," he said teasingly, a sly look on his face, despite his blush.

Tohru stiffened again, her mouth falling open of its own accord. Well, if she was embarrassed before, she was absolutely _mortified_ now. Kyo instantly picked up on her extreme embarrassment when he saw the look on her face. He let out a stunned groan.

"Aw, dammit, come on!" he shouted in a desperate tone, as though begging for her forgiveness. "I was just kidding! I didn't mean to—AHH! DAMMIT! You're not gonna cry now, are you? Look, I didn't mean it, all right! I take it back!"

The look on Tohru's face instantaneously changed, her eyes shifting as she simply stared up at him, wondering why he was getting so upset all of a sudden. It wasn't often that she saw him get so worried and so…_flustered_ like this. And the way he was babbling incoherently, his eyes widened and his hands tightened into fists, gave him an entirely new look that she'd never seen from him before. It was kind of…

…cute.

Tohru was unable to stop a large, bright smile from stretching across her face then, a smile that Kyo wasn't expecting to receive from her in the least. One of his eyebrows shot up, his mouth hanging open as he let out a noise of confusion.

"Wait…" he started, his brain now trying to figure out what the hell she could possibly be smiling about. He stared at her for a few seconds, until he found himself unsuccessful, and he huffed in frustration. "What the hell are you smiling about?" he finally asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru immediately sputtered, and just like that, her smile disappeared. She felt a familiar nervous, tickling feeling building up inside her stomach as she bent her down in shame, her hands sheepishly clasping together behind her back. "It's just that I…"

Kyo blinked, his confusion quickly escalating with each passing second.

"What?" he asked, genuinely curious, and surprisingly without even the slightest hint of aggravation in his voice.

Tohru looked up at him, her cheeks redder than ever, the shyest of grins on her face. She let out a nervous laugh.

"I, well…" she started again, unclasping her hands and bringing one of them up to tuck it behind her head. Her previously rapid heartbeat had finally slowed down by now, although she could still feel it pounding hard against her chest in a steady rhythm. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ She felt her cheeks starting to burn up again. Did it just get hotter in here, or was it just her?

She slowly withdrew her hand from her head and, on her own sudden impulse, reached out and placed it on top of Kyo's smooth, bare chest. He let out a barely audible gasp when she touched him, but he didn't move away. He simply stood there, motionless, his own heartbeat quickly starting to pick up as her slender fingers curiously slid across his warm skin. _Thumpthump. Thumpthump. Thumpthump._

Her eyes eventually lifted from Kyo's bare chest to look him directly in the eyes. She smiled at him with her usual warmth, her eyelids drifting down and stopping halfway, as she finally confessed in a timid but sincere voice, "I think you're really cute."

Kyo's eyes shot open even wider than before, his breath hitching in his throat, his blush deepening. _What?_

Tohru could tell that he was probably way too shocked to say anything now. She waited patiently, though, her hand still resting comfortably on his chest, as though it were glued to it. She watched as his widened eyes slowly narrowed, shaking slightly, a serious look forming on his adorable blushing face._  
_

"I…" he spoke at last, an awkward moment of hesitation passing, before he continued, "…I think you're—"

"Kyoooooo~" Shigure suddenly called out from the other room, "I hope you and Tohru aren't getting too frisky in there!"

Kyo froze up, officially reaching a whole new level of embarrassment. He tried his best to shake it off as he sharply turned his head to see Shigure standing near the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face. Kyo glared at him menacingly, causing Shigure to shrink back in fear and promptly tiptoe away. After the perverted dog was no longer in sight, Kyo waited a few seconds to make sure they were definitely alone, before he exhaled in a long sigh, and finally turned to look at Tohru again. He stared into her eyes, his face visibly relaxing as a soft smile soon graced his lips.

"I think you're really cute, too," he said quietly.

As soon as the words finished leaving his lips, Tohru felt her heart flutter inside her chest. It was a warm tickle that seemed to quickly spread throughout her entire body. Her face lit up in that same moment, eyes shimmering and cheeks tinting a shade of pink. They stared at each other for several seconds longer, both smiling and blushing, when all of a sudden—

"Make sure you use protection~" Shigure said in a loud, sing-song voice.

They both froze up this time, although Kyo promptly clenched his hands into fists. He growled through gritted teeth as he turned his head towards Shigure.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed before lunging at the older man.

"Ah! No! Have mercy!" Shigure begged, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to run away from Kyo.

Tohru simply smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah…I totally love flustered Kyo. He's so adorable. ^_^

Sorry for that lame ending. Still, I hope you had as much fun reading that as I had writing it. As always, I hope you wouldn't mind taking a moment to leave a review letting me know what you liked and/or didn't like about this story. It would honestly mean a lot to me. Maybe you could tell me how my writing is? Be honest, please. I'm trying to improve.


End file.
